Suboshi's Obsession
by Prisnor no.24601
Summary: There is a thin line between love and obsession...RnR please...
1. Prolouge

**Hello. I like to write stories about Suboshi obsessing over Yui. I am on sugar high right now so I should give you a warning: Beware! What you are about to read is incredible crazy and you may be at a health risk reading it. You have been fairly warned. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!! Thank you. WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! SUGER HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
I don't own fushigi yugi.  
  
Suboshi's obsession: Prologue  
  
A hooded figure burst through the door of the tattoo parlor. "Hey! We're closing up for the night, bud!" shouted a beaded man who was covered in tattoo's from head to toe. The hooded figure laughed.  
  
"Heh.I think you can find some time for me."  
  
"You think you so tough, bud!?" said the tattooed man. "Or else what?" The hooded figured pulled out some yo yos. Nothing more was said.  
  
"Oh!!!!!! My mistake! We're still open! Now why don't you have a seat here and I'll go get the supplies!"  
  
"Why thank you," replied the hooded figure. The hooded figure sat down while the tattooed man got the supplies ready.  
  
"So, wadaya want, where daya wannit?" The hooded figure handed the man a slip of paper and a photograph.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Amiboshi was making out with his new girlfriend, Meiko, when suddenly he started feeling this pain on his butt.  
  
"What the heck? OWWWW!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Amiboshi, are you alright?" asked Meiko. Amiboshi yelled and pulled down his pants.  
  
"NO!!" yelled Meiko, shielding her eyes. "Amiboshi, I'm not ready for that kind of relationship!!!"  
  
"Baka! Do you think I would ever do that? Now, is there anything on my ass?"  
  
"Lemme see." As soon as Meiko looked at his butt, she forgot exactly why she was looking at it. She stood there staring and drooling until she noticed that there was something there. "Oh my Goddess! There's something written here!!"  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"I..love..Yui? And there's a picture of a girl with short, blond hair! Who's Yui and why do you have a tattoo of her!?! Are you cheating on me!?"  
  
A look of extreme anger appeared on Amiboshi's face. Then he let out a scream so loud, people all over Japan could hear it.  
  
"SUBOSHIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Across town the hooded figure stopped walking. "Oh no! Watashi wa baka desu!!!!" 


	2. Chapter 1: The Card

**Yes, this takes place in Tokyo. Meiko is just a person I made up to be Amiboshi's girlfriend; she is sort of based on a person, who should remain nameless.hee hee hee. ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!!**  
  
Chapter 1: The Card  
  
"Listen, aniki!!! I didn't mean for you to get the tattoo, too! It was an accident, I totally forgot!!!"  
  
"That's no excuse! Meiko nearly dumped me! And now, I have a tattoo of Seriyu No Miko. On my ASS!!!"  
  
"Gomen! GOMEN! GOMEN!!!!"  
  
Amiboshi sighed, "Fine, I forgive you. But, if you ever do anything like this again, I won't show the same.. compassion," said Amiboshi as he flashed his flute at his brother. "Got it?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Arigato, aniki-sama!" said Suboshi. "Well, uh, I got to go! Um.See you later!" Suboshi rushed out of the room. He thought Amiboshi forgave him, but he didn't know that Amiboshi was just saying that until he could think up a good revenge plot. Mwaahaahaaaa..  
  
"Ah", he thought, "Now to show my master piece to Yui. Hey, I know! I should make her a greeting card!!"  
  
Suboshi went off to the store to buy his greeting card, smiling all the way, thinking off the look on Yui's face when she saw the tattoo and card. When Suboshi got to Hallmark, he couldn't believe the selection of cards they had.  
  
"OOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!" said Suboshi, running around the shop looking at tall the cards. "I want this one! No, this one!! NO! This one. No, this one! Wait.this one's nice, too." Suboshi couldn't decide what he wanted. After a few hours, Suboshi finally decided on a greeting card. It was a blank card with the picture of a guy about his age kissing a girl. Normally, he would have passed a card like this up, but this card was special. The guy on the cover was holding **dun dun dun dun dun!!** YO- YO's!!! They weren't his ryuseisui, but they were close enough. Suboshi went home to write out his card.  
  
He began his greeting card. "My dearest, wonderful, beautiful, lovely, kind, caring, gorgeous, extraordinary, stupendous, sophisticated, pretty, happy, perfect, magnificent, terrific, Yui...Ehh..too many adjectives.umm. My dearest love? Yes, perfect."  
  
Suboshi worked on the greeting card for hours and hours, finally he thought he had something. He read the card out loud to himself.  
  
"My dearest love, oh your eyes remind me of a bright blue sky. Your hair, the sun, that brightens up my life! When I'm around you I feel like I could fly. My love for you I so strong, I can not lie. If you were to leave me, I wouldn't say goodbye. I would lie down on the floor and die, die, die." Suboshi looked at the card. "It's perfect!!!"  
  
Everything was going great for Suboshi. He had a new tattoo of Yui that would certainly make her love him, and now he had a greeting card with a perfect poem. Suboshi got his coat and left for Yui's house.  
  
*************************  
  
"OOOHH!!" yelled Nuriko, breaking phone books in his hands. "I can't believe Nakago!!! We had a perfect karaoke night planned!!! Until we found out that the Seriyu Seishi had reserved the whole building!!!" Nuriko ripped more phone books. "It would have been so awesome!! We would have had to draw out the names of songs to sing from a hat and I would have fixed it so Hotohori picked a stripping song!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!" Nuriko tore a phone book to shreds.  
  
Then, he got an idea.  
  
"HEY!! Nakago can't take away our karaoke night that easily!" Nuriko grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling.  
  
You can't ruin our karaoke night that easily! I challenge you to a dual tonight at the karaoke club at midnight. Be there, or be square!  
  
Nuriko quickly gave it to a Konan messenger who just happened to be in this world at the time.  
  
"Give this message to Nakago," Nuriko instructed the messenger. "Tell him that it's from the Suzaku Shichiseishi, Nuriko."  
  
"Ok! I'm on it!" said the messenger hurrying off with the message.  
  
********************************  
  
Suboshi was running along with the envelope with the card in it in his hand when suddenly he crashed into someone else running a long. He dropped the card and the other person dropped there stuff, too. Suboshi picked up the card and continued running, ignoring the stranger. Little did he know that he had picked up the wrong card.  
  
  
  
**I'm pure evil, am I not? PLEASE, click that box in the lower left hand corner of your page! If you don't like it, I can stop. If you do, I'll continue. ** 


	3. Chapter 2: Who's spying on Miaka and Tam...

**Authors Note** Thanks everyone for your reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been neglecting all of my stories and haven't been on ff.net for a while. But, I'm back now!^___^ So...review, and tell me how you like it so far...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Suboshi, Yui, Miaka, Tamahome, or any of the other characters in Fushigi Yugi.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Suboshi skipped along, rather excited, to Yui's house. He was a little bit *too* excited, for that matter. He ran up to the front door and started ringing the doorbell repeadedly. After about 10 minutes, Suboshi finally accepted the fact that no one was going to answer the door. He started to sulk away with a look on his face like a child who had been told there was no Christmas this year.  
  
"Yui-sama....." he moaned, sadley. Suddenley, Suboshi felt a sharp pain in his...*special* area. "WHAT THE @#$&!?!?!?! IN THE @#$^*$% NAME OF SERIYU!!!! @#$%!! %^&$#% STUPID @!$%@@ @#$% %$# $%^&#!!!!!!"  
  
People began to stare at him.  
  
As soon as the pain had eased a bit, Suboshi realized that he had bumbed in to Yui's mailbox.  
  
"Yui-sama's mailbox...hmmm...---Hey! I'll stick my card in here, and I'll drop by later to show her the tatoo. Suboshi, you're a genius!" Mothers quickly rushed their small children past, as people continued staring at Suboshi.  
  
Finally, Suboshi noticed these people. "Oh...Uh...Hi? Heh...heh..."  
  
~Meanwhile, somewhere else in Tokyo...~  
  
"Miaka."  
  
"Tamahome."  
  
"Miaka."  
  
"Tamahom-mhph," Tamahome pulled Miaka in for a long kiss. Suddenly flashes of light came from the window, as if from...**dun dun dun** a camera!  
  
Miaka pulled her self away and looked over at the window.  
  
"What? Do I have bad breath?" asked Tamahome.  
  
"No, of course not. I just thought I saw something coming from the window over there." Miaka stared over at the window, but it was empty.  
  
"It was probably just your imagination," said Tamahome.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," sighed Miaka. "Now..." she grinned. "Where were we?" Tamahome grinned back at continued to make out with her. Outside the window, a dark figure laughed under his breath.  
  
"Heh...heh...heh...heh...heh...." 


End file.
